Son of Iron Man
by ILoveBeingInTheGym
Summary: Harry Potter's real father is Tony Stark/Iron Man. This is the story of how he goes to live with him, and grows to love him.


**I do not own Avengers or Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter, a small ten year old, hated his life, and he had good reason to. He had a mean Uncle, a strict Aunt, and a bully of a cousin. Petunia Dursley was tall, thin, and had twice the usual amount of neck. She was narcissistic, nosy, and a lover of gossip. She also beloved that Harry's cousin looked like an angel. Harry thought that he looked like a pig in a wig, and he had good reason to. Dudley Dursley was fat, dumb, and a spoiled brat. His blond hair, five chins, and enormous waist was the reason Harry thought he looked like a pig. All he was missing was a tail. Vernon Dursley, was a very high strung man. He had almost no neck, a rather bushy mustache, and stomach larger than his son's. The Dursleys were proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much. But that's not what they would say about there nephew. Harry had jet black hair, bright, emerald green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was smaller than your average eight-year-old, probably because his room was the cupboard under the stairs. Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle for a reason: his parents died when he was just one years old. He always thought that they died in a car crash, and he thought that in that same car crash, he got his scar. The Dursleys always treated Harry harshly, making him clean and cook for them. They never hit him though; Dudley preferred to do that. His favorite game was called Harry Hunting. Dudley and his friends liked to chase Harry around so that they could punch him. No one had shown him any love in a long time.

Albus Dumbledore was looking through some things of his old students. Lily and James Potter had died seven years ago. He visited the site of the attack again recently, and had found an old box in the master bedroom that Lily and James had shared. In the box, he found several pictures of Harry, and a letter. The letter was in an envelope which read, "If Lily Potter, Formerly Lily Evans, is deceased, Please Mail the Letter Inside to Anthony Edward Stark." And so he did.

Tony Stark never expected to read anything like it. The letter from Lily Potter had arrived that morning, and he had opened it immediately. He had read it ten times over, and he still had trouble comprehending it. He had met Lily at a bar, when she thought her husband was dead. She said that he had gone on a mission a month ago, and he was supposed to be back by now. She was drinking the pain of being a widow away. They were both drunk, and he ended up taking he upstairs. She was kind, sweet, and intelligent. Not many people were able to keep up with the intelligence that was Tony, but she could. In the letter, it stated that they had a son. Her husband had come back alive, but without the ability to have children. Apparently he was okay with her being pregnant, because all he wanted was to have children. Nine months later, Harry was born. It also stated in the letter, that if he was reading the letter, then she had died. If her speculations were correct, then Harry would have been left with her sister, Petunia, and her husband, Vernon. They lived at Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. He didn't have to do anything about it, she just thought he should know. But he felt that he should do something. "JARVIS, contact Happy, and tell him to call the airport. I want the jet to be ready for wheels up in an hour. Then call Pepper and tell her to be ready to go in twenty minutes. Also, run a background check on Petunia and Vernon Dursley. I want to know everything about them. It's time to go get my son," Tony said as he hurriedly packed an overnight bag. He didn't know how long he was going to be in England, but it was lucky that he had a penthouse flat in London. He pulled on his jacket, and grabbed an umbrella. He took the private elevator down to the underground garage where Happy, his driver, was already waiting in the limo. They swung by Bloomingdale's, where Pepper was doing some shopping. She was already waiting outside with her bags.

As she got in she asked, "What's all this about, Tony? We don't have a meeting in London until January." All Tony did was hand her the letter so she could read it over herself. "Really Tony! You're always so careful with your one nightstands, and then you get a married woman pregnant! Are you even ready to have a kid?" She scolded, "This letter was written in 2001 If this was written right after Harry was born, then he would be ten by now. What if he wants to stay with his Aunt and Uncle? He may not want to go with you, as you've been absent his entire life. To take away an eight year old unwillingly from a place he loves, and doesn't want to leave, it could emotionally damage him."

"If he wants me to leave, then I will. But I think that he should know that he has a father. I'll ask the Aunt and Uncle if they want me to adopt him. Then we can stay at the London flat until the papers go through. I can do this. I invented the Arc Reactor didn't I?" Tony said with a cocky grin. She just shook her head exasperatedly. As they boarded the jet, Tony instructed that on the return trip, instead of the jet being stocked with alcohol, he wanted it to have candy, popcorn, pizza, cookies, soda, and ice cream. It was almost as if he expected the kid to want to come live with him, which he did. What kid wouldn't want to live with the rich and famous Tony Stark.

On the jet, Tony looked over the information that JARVIS had collected on the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley was the manager of a drill company called Grunnings, and Petunia Dursley was a house wife, and Dudley Dursley was a fat little boy, who looked like he was part whale. Dudley grades at school were rather poor, averaging D's and F's on his report card. That led Tony to look at Harry's marks. Tony's son got all A+'s in 1st grade, but when he got to second grade, those marks dropped to be lower than his cousins. Anytime that the Dursleys made vacation plans, all of the tickets and reservations were for three people only. On the rare occasion that the tickets were for four people, the extra name didn't read as Harry's.

Seven hours later, when the jet finally touched down, a new limo was waiting for them. Happy got in the driver's seat after Tony gave him the address.

"So how are you planning on telling him?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm planning on winging it," Tony admitted. pepper just sighed and shook her head. They spent the rest of the drive in silence. An hour later, when they finally arrived on Privet Drive, Tony was nervous. All the houses looked exactly the same, so when Happy pulled into the one that he thought was Number four, Tony had him get out to check. Once they were positive that they were at the right house, Tony got out, and told Pepper to stay in the Limo. He walked up the driveway, and knocked on the door. The door was opened sharply to reveal a tall woman wearing a salmon colored dress and a flowered apron.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely in a British accent.

"I've come to see Harry Potter," Tony said. He had only just met the woman, and he already didn't like her.

"You're American are you? What's the little brat done now to get in trouble all the way in America?" She asked in a tone that indicated that she clearly didn't like the boy in her care. Tony kept liking her less and less.

"He's not in trouble, he's my son. I'm here to take him to live with me. Now if you don't mind, I've come to talk to Harry, not you," Tony said as coldly as he possibly could.

"His father's dead. So unless my _perfect _sister had an affair, you're not his father."

"Lily did not have an affair, she thought James dead. We met at a bar in London, and things just happened. I have a letter from Lily that states that Harry is my son. Now, again, if you don't mind, I'd like to see my him."

"Fine," she said to Tony. Then, louder, she called, "Harry, someone's here to see you. Get out here, boy."

"Coming Aunt Petunia," came a voice from behind the door at the end of the hallway that the woman was standing in. A small boy with broken glasses, a lightning shaped scar on his head, and rather large rags for clothes, walked through the door, and stopped dead when he caught sight of Tony. "Who're you?" he asked questionably.

"Hello son, my name is Tony. I'm your father," Tony said. Harry was adorable, and looked almost exactly like him, except he had Lily's eyes.

"My dad's dead. Who are you really? And don't lie to me," he said.

"My name is Anthony Edward Stark. About two years before Lily died, her husband, James, went missing. Your mother, Lily, was heartbroken. She went to a bar in London, and got drunk. That was when I met her. She was kind, caring, and intelligent. Things happened, and she became pregnant with you. I never knew. Your Mom's husband was injured in a way that kept him from having children. I just recently received a letter, sent to me anonymously, telling me about you. I've come to take you to live with me in New York City, New York, America. That is if you want to come," Tony explained.

"I can leave the Dursley's?" He asked, still having trouble believing it. Tony nodded. "Let me grab my stuff!" He said quickly before rushing to the cupboard under the stairs. Tony thought that he was just getting some tennis shoes, before going upstairs to get the rest of his stuff. Instead, he came out with a couple books, a few action figures, and a coat. "Let's go!" he said, accepting the fact that he could finally escape the awful Dursley household.

"Come on, let's go to the limo," Tony said.

"Limo?" Harry asked disbelievingly. He had been rescued from the Dursley's by someone that was rich. "I've never ridden in a limo before."

"Well, now you can say you have. You can also say that you personally know the famous Tony Stark," Tony told him.

"You're famous?" Harry asked.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who I am? You don't know Iron Man?" Tony asked incredulously. Harry shook his head no. Tony pulled out his phone, and showed Harry a video of him flying around in the suit.

"Whoa! That's you? How?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you in the car, now lets get out of the cold." Tony opened the door for Harry, and then he stepped in himself. As he sat down next to Pepper, he introduced the two, "Harry, this is Pepper Potts. Pepper, this is Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Potts," Harry said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry, but please, just call me Pepper. We're going to be seeing each other a lot, as I'm Tony's personal assistant, and the CEO of Stark Industries. Now, we have about an hour to get to the apartment in London. Do you want me to order in, or do you want to go out for dinner?" Pepper asked the boy.

"You don't have to spend money on me Pepper. I'm fine with eating something simple," Harry said hurriedly.

"Nonsense! We want to take you to dinner, get some food in you. And afterwards, we'll take you shopping, and get you some new clothes to wear, and some toys for the trip back to America," Tony said.

"Well, I've never had it before, so can we have pizza and ice cream, if it's okay with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course kiddo! I know the perfect place for pizza, and it has ice cream as well. Now, Harry, you wanted to know how I'm Iron Man, well, I'll tell you. Awhile back, while on a trip to show some people in the U.S. Army a weapon the Stark Industries created, I was captured by a terrorist group called the Ten Rings. When I was attacked, some shrapnel got lodged in an area by my heart. A doctor that was also being held hostage operated on my heart, but was not able to get all of the shrapnel. He had to create an electromagnet that keeps the shards from causing even more damage to my heart. I modified it, and created the Iron Man suit, which is powered by the magnet, called the Arc Reactor," Tony explained. Harry, speechless, mouthed the word whoa. They spent the rest of the drive talking discussing Tony's Iron Man adventures, with Pepper occasionally telling her part in it all. When they finally arrived in London, Tony told Happy to take them to _Franco Manca_. Their, they got the best seat in the house because one of the Maitre De's recognized him from _Business Magazine._ Harry was introduced to Happy for the first time, and took an immediate liking to because of the similarity in their names. They ate their pizza without being disturbed by anyone, and Tony surprised Harry by ordering him a very large chocolate banana. They each grabbed a spoon, and they devoured it. At around 8:30, they took the limo to _John Lewis on Oxford Street._

After Tony paid the store owner to close the store so that they could shop in peace, Tony said, "Pick out anything you want Harry, and I'll buy it for you. Toys, clothes, shoes, accessories, anything. And when we get back to New York, we'll go get you a puppy. Now, let's shop!" This statement got a response exactly the opposite to what Tony was hoping for. Instead of Harry rushing off to find the toy section or something, Harry sat down and started to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Pepper asked Harry.

"No one's ever bought me anything before. You guys are just so generous. I'm not deserving of any of this," he sobbed on her shoulder.

"Of course you're deserving enough. Your more than deserving! You're the most well-behaved boy I've ever met!" Tony cried.

"You really think so?" Harry asked.

"I know so. You're polite, sweet, and you're not greedy. I couldn't ask for a better son. After that, Harry was feeling better, and he got up. They each grabbed a basket, and they started to explore the store. Harry quickly found three pairs of shoes: one pair of winter boots, on pair of formal shoes, and one pair of trainers. He then moved to the boy's clothes section, and found the winter clothes. He put two jackets, one think, one thin, and three vests in his basket. Even though he had never had clothes that fit right his entire life, he knew what his sizes were. He also grabbed black, grey, and deep blue blazers, if he had to go anywhere nice. He then grabbed a few shirts, blue jeans, belts, dress slacks that matched his blazers, hoodies, and ties. After that, he grabbed some underclothes, a toothbrush, some pajamas, a green towel, and a blue bathrobe. He found Tony in the accessories section looking at some watches.

"What do you think? It's classy, while still being comfortable, it's water proof, and it should go with any outfit. Do you like it?" Tony asked As he held up a black one with a silver face. Harry nodded his consent, and Tony put it in his basket, as Harry's was getting rather full. Tony smiled with content. They soon picked up an umbrella, a hat and scarf set, and a small suitcase. They then started looking around the store for Happy and Pepper, who they found in the toy section. pepper picked up a glass chess set, while Happy had grabbed a blue, soft, stuffed elephant. Needless to say, Harry liked all of the toys that they picked out, so they moved on to pay.

When they were back in the limo, Harry said, "Pepper, Tony, I just want to say thank you. This is the first time in my entire life that I've ever felt wanted. Today you made me feel like I actually have a family."

**I really hope that you like this story. This is the first time that I've ever written for Avengers, so sorry if the characters are alittle OOC. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
